galaxypeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Homer
Story Homer killed his parents the second he was born. He grew to a massive size and ate everything on his planet. Once he did that, Darth Elmo sensed a disturbance in the Force. He saved Homer and took him as his secret apprentice and stuff. Darth Homer was subjected to the most torturous torture. He watched his master eat a donut, and he was forced to exercise a lot. He also had to undergo Tickle Torture. He learned to use a lightsaber, and Elmo told him how to make one. When Homer brought it to Elmo, Elmo inspected it, and saw there was a donut stuffed where the power crystal should have been. As a punishment, Elmo ate the donut. Then, as a first test, Darth Elmo sent him to destroy the Jedi Dora the Explorer. Homer killed a lot of Jedi. In fact, he killed this one Jedi who was married, and the Jedi's kid contacted a bounty hunter, named Boba Fett. He paid Fett to hunt down and kill Darth Homer, since the Jedi's kid didn't know how to use the Force and was a pussy. So Fett began hunting Darth Homer, but always missed him. Finally, he found Homer. Homer had just killed some other Jedi. So they fought a lot and Fett was thrown into a nest of gundarks. But, of course, Fett escaped. Fett decided to screw the bounty, since Darth Homer almost killed him by eating an Extra-Large Supreme Ultra Large Burrito. One day Darth Homer was cleaning his lightsaber when it exploded for some reason. From then on, he became a Sith Super-Overlord after donning his new armor. Homer could not eat with his new armor, and he was forever condemned to living in suffering. Soon Darth Darth Binks found out about Darth Elmo's apprentice. Darth Darth Binks beat up Elmo, and took Homer as his apprentice. Darth Homer killed a Jedi named Flanders, and he now had the power to destroy your planet. Darth Darth Binks sent Homer to kill Seth Macfarlane, a wanna-be Jedi someone whResurrection and servitude under Darth Mr. o had been meddling with Binks' evil and much cooler plans. Darth Homer nearly killed Macfarlane. But Macfarlane pointed behind Homer and said 'Look, a donut!'. Homer looked, and Macfarlane shot him in the back. Later, Macfarlane was killed by Darth Elmo, because it turned out Elmo hated donuts. Homer was soon resurrected by an exiled Sith Lord named Darth Mr. Burns. Darth Mr. Burns was the leader of the Nuclear power plant Empire. He forced Homer to become his apprentice forever, or suffer the consequences. Darth Homer was forced through intense training. He destroyed a bunch of planets, and soon became a Sith Mega-Super-Overlord under Darth Mr. Burns. Darth Homer then took his own apprentice: Darth Bart. Bart was so powerful, he could very easily destory your school district. Darth Homer choked him alot, and soon Darth Bart became more powerful. Homer knew, he would soon have his revenge on Darth Elmo and Darth Darth Binks. Darth Bart was a powerful apprentice. He was trained all his life by Darth Homer, and became even more powerful then he did. So Darth Homer choked Bart more, and Bart became even more powerful. Soon, Darth Bart became Sith Overlord, and he got his own fleet. Even though they had finished training, Darth Homer still choked Darth Bart a lot. Category:Peoples